


Like Like You

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Hi! Are you taking requests? If so, can I request a Wanda x Fem!reader one? Wanda has a huge crush on the reader and wants to confess her feelings, but after hearing Bucky ask the reader out, Wanda decides to avoid her. Later, the reader confronts her and confesses her true feelings for Wanda. Thank you. :)”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Like Like You

“Cheers!” You yelled out as the rest of the team clanked their glasses with each other. It was a successful mission and everyone was feeling at the top of their game. Everyone was laughing for the first time in a while. For the first time there wasn’t an immediate threat.

“Y/N?” Bucky called you. He beckoned you from the doorway and you walked over to him, leaving the others behind at the table. Bucky disappeared from sight and you were curious to as what he wanted you for. You had gotten close with him since he came back and you helped each other through nightmares.

“Bucky” You breathed out once you saw him down the hall.  
“Whats wrong?” You asked, fearing the worst. He seemed skittish as he looked down at his fingers fighting with each other. He cleared his throat and looked into your eyes.

“I was wondering” He paused. You didn’t say anything, knowing he needs times and you gave it to him.  
“If you wanted to go out?” He said quickly.  
“Like a date?” You raised an eyebrow in confusion. You never got that ‘vibe’ from him so you felt a bit shocked at his request.

“Yeah” He whispered while fidgeting even more and starting to panic. You heard a barley audible ‘oh’ from behind you. You caught Wanda wide eyed like a deer in headlights but she ran off before you could say anything. You turned back around to see Bucky still standing there.  
“I like you Bucky” You start.

“I’m sorry I don’t like you the way you like me” You whispered with guilt. He understood and nodded his head. You offered a small smile.  
“It’s not your fault. Friends?” He offered.

“Of course” You hugged him. He pulled away, smiled and walked back into the room. You had a new mission now. You went to go find Wanda and talk to her. You always had a suspicion that she had a crush on Bucky and she would have heard Bucky asking you out. Wanda was your best friend so you didn’t want her to be upset.

———

It had been days since you had spoken to her. You were starting to get worried. Every time you walked up to her she ran off. You let her have her space but now you really needed to talk to her.

“Hey Steve” You saw him training with Bucky.  
“Hey Y/N” He addressed you. The boys nodded to each other and separated, Bucky going over to the water fountain while Steve approached you.  
“Have you seen Wanda?” You asked.

“Yeah. She has been on the roof lately” He answered you.  
“The roof?” You were confused. Wanda hated heights. It suddenly clicked. It was the last place she knew you’d look even if it mean’t facing her fear. You left the gym and ran to the elevator.

Once the doors dinged and opened, you saw Wanda sitting down on a pipe, staring off into the distance.  
“Wanda?” You called out. She whipped her head to look at you. She stood up and you walked to her, grabbing her arm so she couldn’t walk away.

“Look I know why you are upset but please, can we just talk?” You pleaded. She looked horrified and ashamed.  
“You are okay with this?” She spoke in her thick accent. She wouldn’t look at you.

“Yeah he’s yours” You said. She looked confused, her emotions all mixed up.  
“No. You don’t know why I’m upset” She tried to leave but you stopped her.  
“Thats enough, Wanda! You are my best damn friend and I am supposed to help you when you are upset. It’s my job. Let me help you!” You tried to smile but you were desperate.

“Thats the problem!” She yelled out and started to walk but you grabbed her arm.  
“You don’t want to be friends?” You asked, your heart breaking into pieces.  
“I want to be more” She mumbled, still trying to move but you were stronger. You were confused, you didn’t know what she mean’t.

“Wanda?” You whispered.  
“Look at me” She stopped moving and looked right at you. When you looked into her eyes you swear you saw her soul. You felt everything rise to the surface in your heart and mind. You had suppressed all your feelings and only now it felt like the gate had been opened.

“Me too” was all you said before smashing your lips onto hers. It took her by surprise, she didn’t know how to kiss, it had been her first. You both came from HYDRA backgrounds and there was never time for romance.

It felt like a blissful forever, only breaking apart for air. Your foreheads rested on each other, no one said a word. The air was quiet, only the sounds of your breathing was heard.

“I like you” You tell her.

“Like me?” She was still a bit speechless.

“Like like you” You both smiled and intertwined fingers. You kissed until the sun set in the distance.


End file.
